Trapped in a Fanfic
by AnimaniAshley
Summary: Yakko has been kidnapped by a fangirl! AAAAAAAAGH! What will his siblings do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I'm back with a new story for you that I'm really excited about. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs or anything else mentioned in this story except my OCs. This story is intended for entertainment only and is not meant to insult anyone. If you feel offended, get a sense of humor.**

Chapter One

Zoe's POV:

"Zoe," Mom yelled from downstairs. "It's time for dinner."

"Hang on," I called back. "I'll be right down."

I slid the pink colored pencil from the box and carefully colored in the final touch on my masterpiece. I gazed down at what I'd drawn. She was all black except for her white face and feet. She had long, perky ears like a puppy and a long tail like a cat's. She had playful black eyes, a mischievous grin, and a shiny pink nose. Her hair was long and wavy like mine, but was black instead of red. I also gave her a cute purple sundress. I grabbed a box of thumb tacks and carried the picture over to my closet door where there was another drawing. This one was the same as the one I'd just finished except it was a male with a red nose and oversized brown pants held up high by a black belt.

"Oh Yakko," I said in a sing song voice to the drawing. "I made you a little friend."

I hung the picture up and stared longingly at the two pieces of paper.

When I ran downstairs, I was the last one to the table. Dad was waiting quietly while my big brother, Kyle, was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough," Kyle said.

"Shut up you jerk," I shot back.

"Knock it off you two," Dad said. "It's been a long week. Let's just have a nice family dinner."

"What're we having?" I asked realizing how hungry I actually was.

"Tacos," Mom answered as she walked into the dining room. "Come in the kitchen and make up your plates."

I rushed to get there first, but Kyle came up and pushed me aside.

"Better luck next time, shrimp," he said in a superior tone.

I ignored him and waited patiently for my turn. Then, I made myself a taco and grabbed a coke from the fridge.

We all sat around the table together. Kyle and I sat next to each other and Mom and Dad sat across from us.

"So," Dad said. "What have you been up to, Zo?"

"Probably drawing more silly cartoons," Kyle said.

"They're not silly," I shot back defensively. "They're zany."

"And totally insaney," Dad added.

"_Animaniacs! Those are the facts,"_ we both sang.

Mom rolled her eyes and kissed my father on the lips.

"You goofball," she laughed.

Dad had loved the show _Animaniacs_ since it came out. Unfortunately for me, I was born around the time of its cancellation. Once the first DVD came out however, Dad was thrilled and made the entire family watch it with him. Mom and Kyle thought it was pretty funny, but as soon as I started watching it, I instantly fell in love with the show. Since then, I'd seen every episode and memorized all of the songs. I'd also started reading fanfiction and writing my own. My favorite characters were the Warners, especially Yakko. He was such a good brother unlike mine. He was also smart, funny, and talented. Who else could sing the nations of the world and all of the words in the English language? I had to find a way to meet him if at all possible.

"Zoe, you know that's just a dumb cartoon," Kyle said, yanking me from my thoughts. "None of those guys exist. They're all just a bunch of drawings on paper."

"That's not true," I yelled. "They're real!"

"I think what your sister means is that they're real to her," Mom said calmly.

I hated when Mom tried to use her stupid p-sychiatrist talk on us.

"May I be excused?" I asked in annoyance.

"Yes," Mom said.

I hurried upstairs, abandoning my plate, and pulled out my laptop and read through some notes I'd written down. I was determined to prove the Warners were real. All I had to do was wait until everyone was asleep. Since it was Friday, I didn't have to worry about school in the morning. I set an alarm on my phone to go off at eleven at night. I figured since I was going to be out late, I might as well get a nap in.

XXX

Later, I woke up and prayed that no one heard the alarm. Filling a knapsack with some supplies, I quietly made my way downstairs and grabbed my keys. My destination was an hour away. I stopped at a gas station and bought a donut on my way. I had to fight the urge to eat it. I needed it for my plan so I gently slid it into my knapsack, wrapped up of course, and pulled out a granola bar.

I finally arrived at my destination, the Warner Brothers Studio. I parked in a deserted parking lot near the studio and stayed in the shadows as I approached the entrance. An average security guard was keeping watch. I was disappointed. I'd truly been expecting to see Ralph. This man was overweight like Ralph but had brown hair.

_Might as well give it a shot anyway_ I thought with a shrug. I pulled out the donut and threw it as far as I could. To my surprise and delight, the guard stood and ran in the direction of the little doughy treat. I dashed in and tried to stay hidden in the mass of buildings until I located my target, the water tower. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was incredible. I climbed up the ladder and reached the WB shield on the front. Examining it closely, I found what I was looking for, a wheel in which to open it with. Tears of joy threatened to fall as I raised a trembling hand toward it and suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder.

_This is it_ I thought excitedly. _ I'm going to turn around and they'll be right there._

I turned around and was surprised to find not the Warners, but another security guard. This one was muscular and had blonde hair. The badge on his uniform read Todd.

"What are you doing up here, Miss?" he asked.

"I "...uh...thirsty and thought I'd, you know, get a drink," I said, nervously pulling out a water bottle. "This is a water tower after all."

"Right," he replied sarcastically. "You just happen to be at the Warner Brothers Studio in the middle of the night. You get thirsty and of course the obvious choice is the water tower."

"I don't like your tone, sir," I said.

"Come with me," he said forcing me down the ladder.

He called the police to escort me away and contact my parents. No doubt I would be grounded.

XXX

Yakko's POV

I was awakened by what sounded like someone messing around on the ladder. I checked the time to find that it was after midnight.

_I'll let it go_ I thought. _ It's too late for visitors._

I tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep. Then I heard what sounded like police sirens.

_Jeez, I didn't think our last movie was that bad._

I checked the bunks above me to make sure my sibs were safe and sighed in relief to find that Dot was curled up peacefully under her covers, and Wakko was moving around in his sleep and making dog noises.

When the sirens died, I got out of bed and went to the door. Peeking out, I could see Todd, the new security guard walking back from the entrance.

"Hey Todd," I called. "What's going on down there?"

"No worries Mr. Warner," Todd called up. "Just a random fan trying to get in."

"Are you serious?" I asked with surprise. "We haven't made anything in over ten years. I knew we shouldn't have let the Hub show our reruns."

"Like I said don't worry," Todd reassured me. "It's my job to protect the studio, including you and I take my job seriously. Have a good night, Mr. Warner."

I said goodnight to Todd and got back into my bed.

Todd wasn't that old compared to some of the other employees. I asked him once and he said he was twenty-five. He was actually recommended for the job by his aunt who works as a receptionist in the main building. He was my favorite security guard because he was much more respectful to us than everyone else who just called us "kids."

By the time I got back to the bed, Wakko and Dot were both sitting on their bunks and looking down at me expectantly.

"What was that all about," Dot yawned.

"Crazy fan," I said.

"Oh," they said together.

They both snuggled back up in their blankets and fell asleep. I couldn't help but feel a little worried about what had just happened. _ What if that person climbs back up? What if Todd can't get to us in time?_ Then I realized how stupid I was being for worrying. We'd handled many different types of situations in the past and could manage anything life threw at us. I finally felt relaxed enough to fall into a deep sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter. As usual, I'd like to end this chapter with a Bible verse. You don't have to read it but you can if you want. Today's verse comes from Galatians 4:4-5. If I don't update soon, happy holidays and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy lately plus my computer at home is not working. I hope you enjoy.**

Zoe's POV

Turns out I was right about the punishment. I'd been grounded from leaving the house for a month except to go to school, plus I had my car privilege's revoked. But the worst part of all, I had to sit through a long car ride back home with my dad giving me the most boring lecture. To be honest though, I hardly listened to a word he said. Something about how when he and mom got the call, they were absolutely livid, and how could I have done something so ridiculous? Blah blah blah. All that I could think about was how close I was. If that stupid guard had waited thirty seconds. Then it hit me, if I could formulate the right plan, I might have another shot. I just had to figure out all the details.

I spent the rest of the weekend putting all the pieces together and messaging my two best friends, Zach and Stacy. All I had to do was wait until Monday.

Monday morning, Dad dropped me off at school and I went through my first class as I always do. When the bell rang, I met up with Zach and Stacy in the hallway. Other students were walking around us so we acted casual.

"I hate Math so much," I said loudly enough so as not to draw suspicion.

Catching on quickly, Stacy joined in. "I know, right? it's so freaking hard. I just know I'm gonna fail that test tomorrow."

"I can help you study," Zach offered.

Once we realized that no one was paying attention, Stacy and I quickly slid into the girls' bathroom. We waited until the bell rang and everyone else was gone.

"Now what?" Stacy asked.

"Now we wait about ten minutes and meet back up with Zach once the hall monitors have cleared," I told her.

We texted Zach to make sure he knew what to do. He politely informed us that he was not an _idiot_ and was capable of avoiding the school authorities. Once we decided that the cost was clear, we left the bathroom to find Zach waiting outside the boys' bathroom.

"So, who's driving?" I asked.

"Well," Zach said thoughtfully. "Judging by the circumstances, I think it would be best if Stacy drove."

"You better be paying me for gas," Stacy said irritably as she pulled out her keys and led us to her shiny pink convertible.

We drove and drove until we arrived at the Warner Bros. Studio. I directed Stacy to the same place I'd parked the other night. Once she'd stopped, we all pulled out our bags and dug around. Stacy went behind a bush and quickly changed. I smiled proudly at her when she'd returned. I knew she'd be perfect. The cute black tank top and jeans she was wearing showed off her perfect figure nicely. She removed her ponytail holder and let her wavy blond hair flow down her back.

"How do I look," She asked in a sensual voice.

"I'm a little turned on," Zach said.

"Yeah dream on," Stacy laughed.

Zach took off his blue that-shirt and put on an old gray one covered in red stains.

"Ew," I said. "It looks you got into a food fight at an Italian restaurant."

"Actually," he said. "I was wearing this shirt when I had to give my dog a tomato juice bath after he got sprayed by that skunk. I figured if anything happens to it, it won't be missed."

"You're a genius," I told him.

"No," he laughed. "My IQ is only in the superior range."

He took his glasses off and put in some contacts that Stacy got him for Christmas to make him look less like a nerd.

I handed Stacy my bag and she looked through it to find cupcake that I'd wrapped in foil, a hammer, a rag, and some chloroform.

"Why do I need Chloroform if I have a hammer?" she asked.

"Do you think he's gonna stay knocked out the whole time?" I asked. "Anyway, the tour should be starting soon. You know the plan."

They nodded. Stacy handed the the foil-wrapped treat to Zach who put it in a knapsack that he'd brought. he slung it across his back while Stacy took my shoulder and put it on her shoulder. Then they left.

Yakko's POV

It was another gorgeous day in Burbank. My sibs and I were just finishing breakfast, or perhaps I should say Dot and I were holding our bowls of cereal while Wakko finished off our third table this week.

"Well sibs," I said. "I'm bored and it's too beautiful of a day to stay cooked up inside the tower. How about we take a nice stroll around the lot?"

Dot grinned mischievously while Wakko nodded eagerly, his mouth still full of wood. He quickly swallowed and let out a big burp followed by an almost blindingly white smile. We all three knew that a stroll was just another term for a good old-fashioned havoc wreaking.

We tentatively poked our head out the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. After removing the scene that Wakko had left there last night, we checked to see if no one was watching.

"Looks like we're good to go," I said.

We ran around for a couple of hours, doing random and zany activities that I'll leave to your imagination. Around ten o'clock, we stopped to take a break and saw that a tour group had entered.

"Better lay low," Dot said quietly. "I'm really not in the mood for another riot."

Wakko and I nodded but then I spotted _her._ She strolled out into my field of view. Shall was beautiful. She wore a black tank top and tight jeans that showed every curve on her perfect body. Wakko spotted her, too and we both stared open mouthed at her.

"Boys," I vaguely heart Dot say.

The mystery girl gestured us over. I eagerly obeyed. When I got to her, I noticed that Wakko hadn't followed which was weird because he usually shares my taste in women and he was obviously as stunned by her looks as I was.

_More for me._ I thought with a shrug.

"Hey cutie," the girl said flirtatiously.

"Hellooo nurse," I said back.

She gave an airy laugh. "How about we go somewhere a little more _private."_

"I know just the place," I said grabbing her soft hand to lead her.

I drug her to an abandoned soundstage and closed the door.

"This is perfect," she said. "So romantic."

She leaned in and put her arms around my neck. My heart was pounding with excitement as I leaned in closer for a kiss. She tasted like strawberries. During this moment of passion she reached into a bookbag she had hung on her shoulder.

_Please tell me she's pulling out a con—_

BAM!

The last thing I remember was the sheer pain in my head before everything went black.

Dot's POV

Yakko and Wakko were both drooling over some girl.

"Boys," I said rolling my eyes.

She waved them over and Yakko immediately shot towards her. Wakko started to follow but stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" he asked me excitedly. "It smells like something sweet."

"Go find it boy," I said excitedly.

He got on all fours and began to sniff the ground like a hound. I followed him eagerly. When he stopped, I saw that it definitely _was_ something sweet. A beautiful boy stood there, about the age of sixteen, I'd say. He had blond hair that was just long enough to reach the bottom of his face. He wore a ratty old gray that-shirt and some jeans. Spotting me, he took off the shirt and tossed it aside. This was weird because you just don't take your shirt of for a person you've never met, but he was hot so I forgave him for that. I figured he was probably a fan of mine. Without the shirt on I could that he had some muscles but not too many. Suddenly, Wakko tackled him to the ground. I panicked and ran over, pulling him off.

"No," I shouted at him. "You leave him alone." I turned to the boy to help him up. "Sorry about that."

He laughed as he dusted himself off. "Don't worry. He probably wants this." He reached in and pulled out what looked like a ball of aluminum foil and unwrapped it to reveal a strawberry cupcake covered in sprinkles. Wakko began to salivate profusely. He threw the treat as far as he could, which was extremely far, and Wakko dashed after it. I grabbed his knapsack and looked through it curiously. I found his wallet and looked in more because you can learn a lot about a man from his wallet.

"Give that back," he said with a hint of panic in his voice.

I saw his ID.

"Zach Renraw," I read. "Hi Zach. I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third but you can call me Dot."

He looked over his shoulder. I looked to see what was more interesting than cute little me and saw that same blonde from earlier running towards the entrance.

"Sorry, uh, Dot," he said. "That's my friend."

"Call me," I said handing him my number. He nodded and ran off.

"Another one gets away," I sighed.

Wakko came back, smiling and licking his lips.

"Let's go find Yakko," I said.

We walked back to the place where we'd last seen him. He was gone.

"I think I know where he went," Wakko said.

I followed him to an abandoned soundstage. He wasn't there either.

"Why did we come here?" I asked.

"Yakko and I found it when you threw us out of the tower so you could have some alone time," he answered. "It's the perfect place to take a girl, but I guess the girl left."

"He probably went back to the tower," I suggested.

We hurried back home only to find it deserted.

"Let's split up," Wakko said. "Here."

He pulled out his Gag Bag and dug around until he found two walkie talkies. He handed one to me.

"Alright," I said. "Let's move out!"

After searching my half of the lot, I'd come up with nothing.

"Cutiepie garbage disposal," I called into the walkie talkie. "Do you read me?"

"Copy that," Wakko's voice replied.

"Any sign of him?"

"I got nothing."

"This isn't good," I said. "Report back to the tower immediately so we can figure something out."

Yakko was gone. I couldn't believe it. _ When_ I get my hands on the person responsible, this story's rating will definitely need to be _changed._

_**Thanks again for understanding. I don't have a verse for you today. Sorry. Please review or send me a PM.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been forever but let me explain. I don't have a computer at home and I've been focusing my time on the computer at school on my senior project. I'm so sorry.**

'Zoe's POV

Stacy strutted casually back to the car holding her prize.

"You did it," I exclaimed leaning over to peek in the bag.

"Be careful," she warned. "I don't know how long the chloroform will last. By the way where did you even get that stuff?"

"None of your business," I said quickly. "Where's Zach?"

At that moment, Zach came rushing to the car shirtless and wheezing.

"Hurry," he gasped while digging in his bag for his inhaler.

Stacy floored the gas and we shot off.

When we got to my house, Zach and Stacy helped me carry the bag to my basement. It was the perfect place because it was sound-proofed from when Kyle was in a band. It also had an old dog cage from our old beagle who'd died a year ago. I opened the cage and emptied the bag into it and locked it shut. His unconscious form lay in the cage, breathing softly.

"He'll wake up any second," I said to my friends and grabbing a paint bucket. "Help me coat the cage."

"What's that?" Stacy asked while peering into the bucket.

"Haven't you seen _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"_ I asked. "According to the movie, this is the only thing that can harm a toon."

"Okay," Zach said in disbelief. "First, that's a movie. Second, are you insane? You could kill him!"

"It's the only way to keep him from escaping," I defended. "Now let's get painting."

After they reluctantly helped me to coat the cage, we hurried back to school.

Yakko's POV

_Ow my head!_ It felt like a million ton anvil had been dropped on me.

"Wakko," I said out loud. "You really need to watch where you put those things."

No answer.

I slowly opened my eyes. there were bars around me. I was in some sort of cage in a dark room full of boxes. I saw some stairs leading up. I decided I must be in a basement. No one else was in there.

"Wakko? Dot?" I called.

Still no answer.

_Well, time to blow this creep factory._ I reached for the door of the cage only to draw my hand back immediately. It was covered in liquid that burned my skin at contact. _ DIP" What kind of psycho am I dealing with?_

Realizing I'd probably be here for a while, I pulled a pad and pencil from my pocket to keep a journal.

_The Diary of Yakko Warner_

_Day_ _One:_

_After a romantic meeting with a gorgeous damsel, I seem to have awakened in a small cell beneath the ground. One which I cannot escape. My captor has yet to arrive. I don't know how long I'll be here or if I'll ever escape. If anyone finds this, please tell Michelle Pfeifer I love her. Oh yeah, and my siblings, too, I guess._

After that was done, I put my work away. Then, I got bored. I decided to practice my paddleball skills. I pulled out two and began keeping count. I'd reached 493 when the door to the basement opened. I put everything away and gazed upon my captor. Well, I guess I should say _captoress._ She was a young girl, about fifteen, with long wavy red hair, green eyes, and a couple of freckles on her face. She quietly closed the door before rushing downstairs to greet me.

"Oh my gosh it's you," she squealed. "I can't believe it! I'm like your biggest fan!"

_I guess she's not the crazy psycho who locked me up._

"I guess you know who I am," I said. "Mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Zoe," she said.

"That's great," I said. "So, Zoe, do you mind helping me outta here so I can get back to the water tower? I'm sure Wakko and Dot would be happy to meet you."

"You're not going anywhere," Zoe replied simply.

"Come again?"

"I went through all that trouble to catch you. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No," I said. "Just a little insane is all."

"I know," she smiled. "Animan-ey and totally insane-y."

"No," I corrected. "I mean you belong in a straight jacket."

"Looks like someone doesn't want a Pop Tart."

She waved the package in the air, opened one end, and slid the package through the bars of the cage. I carefully removed the two pastries and gobbled them down.

"See," she said. "I'm not so bad. I'm going upstairs for dinner. I'll see you later."

She pranced up the stairs leaving me in solitude. I decided it wouldn't be too bad to wait this out. Wakko and Dot were most likely on their way.

Wakko's POV

Dot and I met at the water tower to discuss a plan.

"First things first," Dot said as she paced. "If we're going to hunt down Yakko, we'll need some great new outfits."

The next thing I knew, we were at the mall. Dot was talking to a sales lady named Abby.

"What kind of outfit are you looking for?" Abby asked.

"We're looking for our lost brother and need some cute detective attire," she answered.

"Okay," Abby said sounding a little confused.

She held out a dark blue blouse with some leather pants.

"Do you have anything a little more feminine?" Dot asked.

"How about this?" Abby held out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a purple top.

"I'm more into dresses."

Looking annoyed, Abby found a red V-neck dress with inch wide straps and a sparkly black belt.

"That's perfect," Dot gushed. "Now how about my brother?"

Abby showed me a blue sports jacket and some jeans.

"Thanks," I said politely. "But I think I just wanna go with the classic Sherlock Holmes cliche."

"Sure thing," Abby said.

She found me a tan trench coat then we walked over to the hats where I found a matching hat for my ensemble and Dot found a matching fedora for hers.

We were walking out of the store when I froze. There it was. The food court! I started to walk in that direction when Dot stopped me.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "We're on a mission."

"But you got to go shopping," I whined. "I was just going to get some ice cream."

"Fine."

We walked up to the counter.

"Hello," I said. I would like one Mega-Ultra-Gigantic Chocolate Deluxe," I ordered. "What do you want, Dot?"

Dot didn't answer. She was too busy staring at the handsome cashier. She leapt into his arms.

"I'll have two scoops of you," she swooned.

"Just take your ice cream and go," the man said handing us two enormous chocolate sundaes.

"What a day," Dot said as we sat down. "First Zach, and now this guy."

"Wait a minute," I said. "Who's Zach?"

"That guy I was talking to earlier. You know the one with the cupcake."

"Don't you see? He could be in on this."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's a small chance, but we may have a lead," I explained. "If we find Zach, we may be closer to finding Yakko."

"Let's go to the library," Dot exclaimed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But first, let's finish our ice cream."

"This could take a while," Dot said.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Tmntfan4ever. I respect your passion for my stories. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I haven't had a computer to update with. I promise I won't abandon any of my stories. **

**Yakko's POV**

After an hour or so, Zoe returned with her hands behind her back

and a big grin.

"I brought you a surprise," she sang.

"Tickets to see Lady Gaga?" I guessed.

"No silly," she slid a paper towel bundle through the bars.

I shrunk back when I realized it was stained red. Had she taken another unfortunate victim?

"Open it," she ordered. "It won't bite."

Hesitantly, I carefully opened it to find a triangular piece of cooked dough covered in a red substance.

"What is this?"

"Pizza," she said.

"I think you forgot the toppings."

"I peeled them off," she said simply.

"Why?" I was puzzled to say the least.

"In one of the closings of Animaniacs, You claimed to be allergic to lactose."

"Oh," I said. "That was just a joke Spielberg thought up."

"Well," she said. "What's done is Done I guess. Go ahead and eat the pizza and I'll read you a story I've been working on."

"I guess I really don't have a choice," I said feeling resigned to this fate.

She smiled and read:

_Omg I'm a Warner!_

_by ZanyZoe_

_It was a gorgeous summer afternoon. I was sitting in my room watching the bestest show ever born, Animaniacs! I was laughing my lungs out when suddenly a storm came and lightning struck me from my window and everything went black._

_When I woke up I was outside and everything looked like a cartoon. Then I caught my reflection in a window and jumped back. I had black fur, white face feet and gloves, long ears, and a tail. I also had a pink nose. _

_"Omg I'm a Warner," I cheered._

_I ran as fast as I could to the Warner Bros. Studio. I was luckily able to sneak past Ralph, who was sleeping and make my way up the ladder to the famous water tower. I knocked on the shield door and it opened immediately putting me face to face with none other than Yakko Waarner._

"_Helloooooo Nurse," we said in unison._

"_What was that?" I asked._

"_My fanfiction," she explained. "Do you like it? I was planning on posting it to the website. I figured you could help me since I already have you down here."_

"_Let me see that," she slid the paper through the bars and I quickly tore it up._

"_What'd you do that for?"_

_"Where do I begin?" I replied. "First, You should work on your grammar. Second, storms just don't appear out of nowhere. Third, if you're transported into a cartoon, shouldn't you still look like a human. I mean our show has humans and animals. You don't have to change species. fourth, Why does your nose have to be a different color? fifth, Warner is a last name, not a species. Our official species is _Cartoonis characterus."

_"Stop flaming me," she cried before rushing upstairs with tears in her eyes._

"At least I got her away from me," I muttered to myself and to you I guess.

I ate the "pizza" in peacee. It tasted like tomato-flavored whole thing was beginning to grow tedious.

_Where are you, sibs?_

Dot's POV

We hurried into the library and to an open computer. Wakko immediantly logged in and pulled up Google.

"Type in Zach Renraw," I instructed.

"Look at this," Wakko said after typing in the name.

I leaned in and saw an article about a school science fair.

_Zach Renraw wins Random High's 25th Annual Science Fair_

"Wakko," I said. "I think we have our first lead."

"I don't understand," he said.

"What else is new?" I said with a sigh. That was usually Yakko's line.

"No," he said. "Why do we need to find this Renraw guy?"

"Because, Wakko. He could be involved in this whole situation. Think about it. Yakko gets distracted by a pretty girl—"

"Very pretty," Wakko interjected.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "Then this Zach character shows up and distracts you with food while he seduces me."

"Oh my gosh," Wakko said after a moment. "That makes perfect sense. You're smarter than I thought."

"Just because I'm cute doesn't mean I'm an airhead. And yet I'm still single. Go fig"

"So," Wakko concluded. "We need to go to Random High to find Zach Renraw."

"Right," I said. "Let's go."

"Hang on," Wakko said. "It's getting late. School's definitely out for the day. We might as well go back home and get some rest. We can start fresh tomorrow."

"But what about Yakko?"

"If we leave now, we'll have to wait around at the school until morning. We'll have a better chance of getting some decent sleep if we just go home tonight.

I finally agreed and we went home for the quietest night I've ever experienced.

**I'll try to update sooner. **


End file.
